Terra The Misunderstood
by Miss-Riah
Summary: Terra is back with the Titans, but doesn't feel too comfortable around them. They ignore her and push her around. Nobody trusts her except Beast Boy. Can Terra gain their trust back with a little help from BB?
1. A Rude Greeting

She woke up on a cold white table in a dark room. She looked around at her surroundings…complete darkness! A dim light shone above her, revealing her clothing. A black shirt with a golden letter T on it and a pair of yellow shorts. It was cold in the room! So cold she could see her breath as she exhaled! The feeling of the room sent shivers up and down her spine. She hugged herself close, attempting to keep warm. Her teeth steadily began to chatter. And the cornea in her eyes shrunk as she saw pairs of eyes glaring at her menacingly

"W…who are y…you?" She stammered.

The owners of the eyes of fright came out from the shadows revealing the faces. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. Her breaths became heavy as her adrenalin was taking over. Her heart raced like a jet plane. Her eyes were wide with fright. Her head began to throb as so many lost and broken memories took back their place in her head. All of them stood before her glaring angrily. Seeing them again pained her, even thinking about them gave her a head splitting headache. She held her head in her gloved hands and shut her eyes tight. She moaned as the pain became hard to bear!

"What do you want from me?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"What? You don't remember your X friends! Cyborg boomed angrily.

No I remember all of you Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Robin, and b…b…Beast Boy! She stammered in panic.

Beast Boy stared hard at her. It had been so long, almost 2 1/2 years. Seeing her so scared and fragile made him sad. The girl of his dreams seemed to be terrified of him! Because of her past and all of the abuse that was bestowed upon her it was hard for her to find someone who really cared about her. Yet he was right in front of her eyes asking for her to come take his hand and let him guide her through the pain of her heart. But because of her mistakes no one trusted her, no one wanted her around…no one…wanted her alive!

"You tried to destroy us and you abused your talent to lift the rocks from the earth! Why, dear friend Terra?" Starfire questioned innocently.

"SHE HAS NO FRIENDS! She's a dirty traitor…you…you…EARTH DEMON!" Raven striked fiercely to Terra.

"I know, I know and I'm SORRY …I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY!" Terra replied with a quiver.

She began to shake fiercely for all of the pandemonium partaking in the empty cold dark room. Every thing seemed to stop, like time was frozen. An uncomfortable silence swept over the room! The only thing that could be heard was Raven Terra's short breaths of frustration.

"We should have never trusted you, you have no power, you have no control, you have no home you have no friends!" Raven exclaimed in an aggravated monotone voice.

"YES SHE DOES!" Beast Boy yelled from out of nowhere.

He had had enough of seeing Terra suffering like this. He figured it was time to take a stand against the gothic teen and fight for what he loves and believes in!

"Raven why don't you just leave her alone! She hasn't even done anything wrong yet and you're already at her throat!" Beast Boy informed.

"You're standing up for this living lie? How could you trust some one like her?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Some one like her? Look She's my friend, and if you don't like it, fine! But consider this a warning if you dare lay a pale finger on her…I will track you down and I WILL BEAT THE LIVING CRUD OUT OF YOU PERSONALLY!" Beast Boy screamed over the top of his lungs.

The storm of anger raged on. It seemed to go on for a while. Everyone in the room was still trying to soak up the threat that Beast Boy had rambled to Raven. The brisk room itself couldn't even douse the fiery furry taking place. Everyone's emotions were running high. The silence was the anticipation of the reply that Beast Boy would receive. Raven then broke the silence.

"Fine! Trust the liar for all I care. But in the end all you'll get is your well-deserved butt chewing!" Raven warned dryly. And with that she walked out of the room.

Terra had watched the blinding chaos. Every breath taking moment of Beast Boy standing up for her, when she was the one who had broken his heart in the first place. All of these long lost thoughts twiddled around in her head.

'Why is he doing this for me…I don't deserve to even be here? So if Raven's so mad about me being revived…then why did they bring me back?' She asked herself through thought.

Beast Boy released a sigh of exhaustion. He shut his eyes tight and shook his head vigorously attempting to shake off the anger he gained. He opened his eyes to find that most of his anger was under control. The rough air conditioning brushed against his short green hair. The cold air frosted across the back of his neck. Which sent a twitching sensation through his body

The other titans just stood in the room's shadows a waiting for one of the two teens to speak up. The room stayed silent for a couple of seconds until Beast Boy spoke.

"So…uh…Terra…do you want another grand tour of Titans Tower?" He asked trying to strike up a friendly conversation.

She was speechless! She was unable to answer his question. It was as if her lips were paralyzed. She still couldn't understand the fact that he was being nice to her. After everything she had done to him…he was still holding his hand out to her asking for friendship.

"Why?" was all she could say, for her tongue was still trapped in her throat.

Beast Boy's expression became grave with thought. He knew what she was actually asking, but he didn't want to revile the truth to her yet, the truth was nothing bad…but he still didn't feel comfortable telling her while she was incapacitated. So he partially blocked out her question and replaced it with a reasonable answer!

"Because…you've been away for over 2 years since you've been here…and you know I thought you might have wanted a tour around the tower so you can get around again. And I kinda… wanted to spend some time with you." He said with a cent of nervousness.

Terra knew he was hiding the truth, that's why he tuned out her question. She wanted to know why she was brought back to her world…full of people with hate in their hearts. She had no love to begin with. Even from the day she was born, she had never been loved. No one cared if she was alive or if she was in an asylum. It was as if she were a diary, Full of pages of remarkable and heartbreaking entries. But no one cared to read her. The saw her as a piece of trash, that people used to wipe up messes. Her life was out of order and she knew it. Even Beast Boy knew that. Before her betrayal she told Beast Boy everything about herself. So that's why he automatically trusts her…because he's her best friend.


	2. The Reunion of Broken Memories

CHAPTER2: The Reunion Broken Memories

Terra had accepted his offer for the tower tour, for old times sake. She just wanted to get out of that inhospitable room as quick as possible. It was as if a nightmare lurked every dark corner of the room…just like her mind. She had felt feelings in that room that felt abnormal and highly uncomfortable. The thought of all the titans watching her every movement as if she were a freak in a local freak show, and she just couldn't say no to Beast Boy. For some strange reason she could never say no to him. It was like a curse. Doomed to serve his every command. Every time he tried to make her feel better, it always worked. She felt strange around him, maybe because she looked up to him and could trust him like no one else in the world.

"You know what, last night I was arguing with Cyborg about eating tofu and some how I won, but do you know what he did?" He asked her trying to get her mind off of her trance.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He made me a tofu pie and then slammed it in my face! And said: eat that you little grass stain!" Beast Boy replayed.

Terra didn't laugh or let the lightest giggle escape her lips. There was nothing to laugh about! She saw her world reappearing right before her eyes. And her world was shattered and broken…no one could ever fix it! It was an eternal life that she must live the rest of her life. Her lala land was nothing to enjoy! (Sorry, that's what my dad call it when my mom or me drift off into deep thought and don't listen to a word he says) She was forever concealed in a dark box of misery and there was nothing any one could do about it!

Beast Boy noticed her deep concentration and he could almost read her mind. From the day he met Terra he always seemed to connect to her, even when she was concealed in a stone case. He knew she was confused and lost inside and he didn't know how to help her. He was lost too! He lost the map to her heart. Before she was revived…He was far more lost than the eyes could see. No one could find the real Beast Boy! He was lost without Terra! That was the true reason she was brought back, to make him happy again. They brought her back to make him happy, but right now he was very depressed. They brought back so many painful memories. They brought back the girl who was so sad and lost, that they just made him sadder. This wasn't the real Terra! The real Terra made him laugh and get butterflies in his stomach when she was near. This right at his side was a girl with gifted power, but was burdened with so much guilt that she could not even defeat it with her own power. This was Terra's guilt…and it was telling him everything without even moving her lips.

"Terra…I know why your sad…it's because you're confused and alone…isn't it?" He asked in a soft tone.

She thought for a moment of his question. 'How does he know that?' she asked herself.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

Everything was silent for about 60 seconds. Every second felt like time was going slow- mo and gravity was increasing trying to push them to the ground.

"Terra I know you're sorry and I know that your not alone. It's as if I'm connected to you, Terra and the sadder you feel the more I feel it too. So perk up okay? Bringing you back is suppose to be a good thing but, if you don't get happy soon, then what's the use of bringing you back if you just going to mope around on your butt all day." Beast Boy expressed while putting his hand on her shoulder.

She knew that he was right! She could feel him too. Sometimes he could bring her out of the darkness and into the daylight so she could look at the bright sides of her life!

They arrived at a door with letters carved in it. The letters reminded Terra of her power. She lightly traced the letters with her gloved hand. The letters read T-E-R-R-A…TERRA. She could remember this room perfectly. The door slid open as she put her hand down. The two teens walked into the dark room. The only thing that could be seen was the stars on the ceiling. Suddenly the lights jolted on which revealed her old habitat where she rested in at night. The purple desert sky lined parts of her walls and the savanna covered the lower half of the room

And she almost broken into uncontrollable sobs when she saw a glittering silver heart shaped box sitting up right on her bed. The box glittered gracefully under the beaming light of the room. The heart looked so untouched compared to hers.

She slowly approached her bed. She ever so gently picked up the tender memorial. She lifted the lid to find a mirror inside and a blue butterfly clippie. She gaped in amazement. This was far most her favorite thing to remember. The Box brought back so many memories of her Beast Boy. Tears formed behind her eyes. She pulled the box to her chest and clutched it tightly. Beast Boy walked over to her and hugged her close.

"I really missed you T, I really did." Beast Boy assured her with a whisper.

She heard him, but sort of tuned him out. It was as if she could only hear memories and hate. She really missed him too, but now that she was back, she wanted to be taken back to her grave of stone. She always felt like she was being consumed by depression and things that made her cry through her heart.

"Hey Terra, I'm gonna let you stroll down memory lane, because something tells me that the others are about to throw a fit with me! Okay? He said letting go of her.

She didn't answer. She was engulfed by thought

Beast Boy picked up the butterfly clippie out of the box and carefully put it in her honey blonde hair. He loved to see her cerulean blue eyes. And maybe moving some of her hair out of the way might help her see what's really in front of her.

"Okay, T?" He repeated his question

She snapped back to reality!

"HMM! Oh yah sure see you later. She said a little shaken.

He slowly left her room and closed the door behind him with worriment at his heels.

Terra's head began to throb again with flashing memories of heart brake. She felt an uncomfortable lump in her throat, which made her nose clog up. It felt like she was retaining the ocean in the back of her eyes. This feeling felt ever so familiar, she suddenly remembered what this horrible emotion was! She was sad. She felt the need to cry, but tried her best to keep it an inside emotion. She wasn't going to break down, she was going to stay strong and she couldn't let her memories get the best of her. But right at the moment…memories was all she wanted to think about! She sat down on her bed and gazed at the beautiful heart of happy timed in her life. One specific memory came back to her, one that she treasured and held close to her heart, the green guy who asked her out, because he cared and loved her.

FLASHBACK!

She heard knocking at her door and naturally she answered. She found Beast Boy at her door. He stood there blushing up a storm. He smiled nervously and started to sweat like rain. She didn't know why he was at her door when all the other titans were asleep.

"Umm…hi" He spoke with no prepared start off.

"Hi?" She answered suspiciously.

An uncomfortable silence came by. They both just stood there waiting for something to happen. About 2min passed by until one of them spoke.

"Well okay, nice talking to you." Terra said with a little unsure tone in her voice.

She began to walk back into her room when she heard a shouting plea.

"NO!" Beast Boy yelled. He pulled out a poorly wrapped package from behind his back.

"I uh…kinda made you something." He said

She turned around to face him. He had an innocent look upon him.

"You did?" She questioned. She never really got gifts from people, since she was always on the road.

As he handed her the gift he began to speak. "Yah, sorry got a little crazy with the glue gun." He said trying to sling the glue gun off his hand.

She opened the poorly wrapped paper to find the most beautiful gift ever bestowed upon her. A silver, glitter glossed heart shaped box. The box glistened like the stars in the midnight skies. The box mesmerized her; it was as if it put her in a magical trance. A trance that concealed her so she could not escape. She lifted the lid to find a mirror on the other side. She was able to stare at her reflection. She gasped in astonishment.

"Beast Boy it's…I don't know what to say!" She spoke calmly. Then she got a surprising reply. One that she would never forget and one that she held close to her heart.

"You could say yes. Because I'm about to ask you out on a date!" He answered.

END FLASHBACK

She never let go of that memory! She could think of that one forever. Oh how she wanted to taste his lips and hug him close. She could imagine a whole future that would never exist. She could only dream. Because of her betrayal she knew he could never love her again. Because she broke his heart!

FLASHBACK

She felt down to the floor with deep sobs of confusement. She held her head in her gloved hands.

"Oh…Beast Boy, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for any of this to happen! She said between sobs.

"Then why did you let it?" Beast Boy asked roughly.

Terra slowly got up off the floor. Her eyes filled with fear. The pupil in her eye had shrunken from the state of shock she was in. And it seemed as if her life was coming to a tragic end.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know! Slade…he helped me save me from myself…he said I owed him, but… she trailed off.

"So it was all a game? You were just pretending?" Beast Boy judged hastily.

She couldn't believe what he was saying. He had promised her that no matter what he would always be her friend. No matter what her secret was. That was before Slade came along and told Beast Boy himself.

"No…you said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember? She reminded. Suddenly Beast Boy did something totally out of mind. He turned his back on her. And gave her a deadly death glare. A glare that appeared to say 'I don't want anything to do with the likes of you, now why don't you just go hide under a rock and die there.'

"Slade was right! You don't have any friends." He exclaimed hatefully.

ENDFLASH BACK

Those words…where they even real? That day her heart throbbed for hours. The way he had looked at her pierced her eyes and her mind. And those words stained her skin.

'Did he really mean what he said? Or was he just mad?' She thought.

At the peak of his words she felt her life, her soul, her mind, and her heart being torn onto millions of microscopic pieces.

Her temples began to ache. She began to rub her temples with the tips of her fingers. Concentration was almost impossible at the moment. Her brain was over flowing with thought of what ifs and maybes. She could barely remember her name with all the tension surrounding her.

She put the heart shaped box on her bed at her side. She tried to herd all of her feelings and emotions back into their pen, but they kept on busting loose. She just gave up and got up. She looked at her door. She was thinking if she should go downstairs or not. Seeing all of them all would damage her. But not going to see them would leave her lost in her. Drowning in her teary eyed memories, driving her insane. She wanted to leave this place. And start a new life. But if she did…what would happen to Beast Boy? He would surely die if she left him. In a way she wanted to stay with him and be with him forever. Her mind and her heart were having a tug of war, to convince her, which way she should be directed. She shook her head attempting to shake away the battle, taking place in her head.

She had made her decision…she slowly made her way to the door and it slid open for her. She was on her way to the living room!


	3. Near Death

**Disclaimer: _I don't own the Teen Titans._**

CHAPTER 3: Near Death

Terra decided to take the stairs. Only because she needed the exercise and she wanted more time to play with her UN fun thoughts. She wanted to think of what to say to the titans. Would they reject her? Or would they give her another chance? They gave her 3 chances already, would they really give her a 4th? She knew that BB already cared about her seeing as he stood up for her. But what would the other teens think of her.

She carefully made her way down the stairs and realized it was a bad idea. It was a long way down, floors and floors of walking. But right now she couldn't care less. She wanted to think. She was on the 9th floor. She had to get to the 1st floor.

Every step she took felt like an eternity and her feet felt like they were filled with led.

By the time she had reached the 5th floor she was exhausted! Her legs began to grow a little numb and her knees soon began to buckle up, but she kept going.

"Okay Terra, next time you take the elevator!" She told herself.

When she reached the 3rd floor she was about to collapse for now she couldn't even find her legs. She had reached the corner of the staircase when she collapsed. She began to scold herself.

"NEXT TIME USE YOUR FULLY FUNCTIONAL BRAIN TO GET DOWN STAIRS! Like I don't know maybe I should use, THE ELEVATOR! She sternly yelled to herself. (But not too loud for every one to hear.)

She got up and shook her from the frustration. She started her way again and finally reached the 1st floor. She was relieved. She didn't want to sit down though. She wanted to go find the Beast Boy and others. The living room was a toxic silence. So toxic, she thought that there wasn't a cure for it at the present time.

She glanced over at the kitchen to find all of the titans talking with a very serious tone. She could hear words like_ Traitor, Earth demon, no trust, x friend, hate her, and…kill her._

Most of those harsh words were coming from Raven. Terra thought she heard Beast Boy standing up for her again, but her mind was on other things. She stood there for a couple of minutes. She was afraid to go over there in they're state of emotion.

Then Beast Boy caught sight of Terra standing in the living room, waiting for a sigh to come over. He thought for a minute. 'If she comes over here then emotions will be treading high, but if she doesn't then she'll never have a chance to say sorry.' He thought.

Raven was saying, "I'm going to kill her, I've been lied to many times in my life and she went to far, she must be gone."

"Now Raven be reasonable. She was a little insecure at the time of Slade. maybe she's changed. Robin suggested.

"A LITTLE INSECURE? Try a lot insecure. Raven corrected

"Raven chill, okay? People screw up sometimes, she was just the same as the rest of us." Cyborg countered.

"Dude, she's not the same as the rest of us…we're all different." Beast Boy said sounding a little offended

"Yah she's different, because she doesn't have a brain to make her own choices!" Raven protested.

"DUDE! She so has a brain." Beast Boy screeched.

"Then why didn't she use it?" Raven asked harshly.

Beast Boy was about to answer, but he couldn't. He didn't know the answer to that. He knew that he knew the answer; it was just lost some where in the back of his head. Beast Boy remained silent. He lost the to the prosecutor.

"I thought so! And Beast Boy…you would make a very crappy lawyer." Raven added.

Starfire wasn't going to butt in; she didn't want to come in between friends.

Terra still stood there with a frightened expression. Because of Beast Boy standing up for her was something she wished that he wouldn't do.

'Why does he continue to stand up for a worthless person like me? He should be on their side, not mine. I broke his heart!' She thought to herself.

"I'm going to kill her!" Raven exclaimed

"OH, NO YOUR NOT!" Beast Boy yelled with fury.

"Watch me!" Raven sassed. She turned around to where Terra stood. Raven summoned her power with her well-known magic words.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She cried. Suddenly a chair flew up from it's standing place. She aimed carefully making sure to hit her breathing target. And chunked it at Terra.

At first no one could think. Beast Boy was stapled to the floor and couldn't move. He couldn't get his brain to process to what was going on. It was a good thing that Terra thought faster.

AAH! Terra screamed. Her eyes turned into yellow jades of power. And her gloved hands became a lemony yellow. Then a large rock came crashing through the window. As the chair got within 2 inches, Terra used the boulder for a shield. The chair lay on the floor and Terra put her boulder down. But that was a mistake.

Raven then ripped the counter from it's ground. And set it straight for Terra.

Everyone was frozen in his or her positions; they were too astounded to move.

Beast Boy watched the horror. One of his friends was trying to kill the one he loved. He couldn't move, until his love triggered his brain to think fast.

The counter was heading to Terra at full force. She couldn't move. Her feet were full of fear.

Beast Boy turned into a ram and ran as fast as his hooves would go. His adrenalin kicked in for Terra. He didn't want her to be killed. He had a flame of love reserved in his heart for her. And if she were killed, the flame would be burnt out.

Raven was concentrating on killing the person she hated. She just wanted her out of her life.

But suddenly She felt something hard and cold jab her in the side. The power of the hit forced her to the ground, making her lose concentration.

The counter dropped down in front of Terra, losing it's black coloring. She felt back onto the floor, from the stunning attack. The pupil in her eye had shrunken and her breaths became heavy and short. She sat up to find the others dumfounded. She couldn't think. She was robbed of thought, by the small battle.

Beast Boy turned back into human form and rushed over to Terra's side.

"Terra, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

At his words, she clicked back to her depressing reality. "Yah, I think so…She assured.

He grabbed her by the arm and helped her up. She slowly rose from the ground.

As Terra was getting up, Raven got up and had a hurt and angry expression on her face. Her violet eyes burned with fires of passionate frustration. Her skin remained pale, but had a tint of red at the face.

Everything went silent. It was 10 times more toxic than before, when Terra had entered the living room. So toxic…it seemed as if every one were dieing a slow and painful death. And Raven's glare was just as venomous to the eyes.

"Beast Boy…you betray me? If you're going to protect that living sin, then you're just as bad as the earth demon!" Raven exclaimed. "If I were you I would kill her now and end her pathetic life." Raven suggested.

"Well, that's you Raven! And if I were you, I would SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM! Why don't you just go cuddle up with one of your old crappy books, before things get ugly up in this joint!" Beast Boy suggested.

"It's already ugly in this room and all of the ugly things in this room are coming from that…that…hhhhmmmffff. She blocked out her harsh words.

Before any thing else could be said, Raven seeped through the floor as a black raven. And that's when every thing became an eerie cold chilling silence.

Beast Boy thought he heard a soft sob from Terra, but when he looked over her expression was solemn and serious. And he could tell that she was retaining salted tears of misunderstanding frustration. But she didn't let one escape her ocean blue eyes.

"Terra…are you okay?" He asked with sheer concern.

But she didn't answer…she was once again, lost in thought!


	4. Blinded By Reality

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Teen Titans 

CHAPTER 4: Blinded By Reality

Beast Boy Terra slowly walked through the hall with out so much as a word. I was 20 minutes ago since Raven's attempt and Beast Boy hadn't left Terra's side since. He knew Raven was going to strike again. She was probably going to keep picking at Terra until she went insane and killed herself, so that Raven wouldn't be accused of murder. But Beast Boy was going to put his life on the line for Terra, whether she liked it or not.

Terra couldn't get the fight out of her head. She kept replaying over and over again. It was as if it were a nightmare, you would keep thinking about until you were driven into the asylum. She couldn't get past the part when Beast Boy rammed Raven in the side. She didn't understand why he would go to such high measures in order to keep her safe. She remained in thought, but let her gaze gander threw surroundings. Her gaze caught Beast Boy.

His eyes…His beautiful emerald eyes were a serious mood. He appeared to stay alert, In case of a surprise attack. His green hair spiked up. The tooth on his bottom jaw stuck out and appeared more intimidating.

She had never seen him this upset. Except…when she was about to turn to stone. He had been so mad she could see the madness in his eyes and she could feel it through his heart. So why was he so nice to her after she had broken him repeatedly.

She tried to shake the memories away, but they were forever pasted in her mind, doomed to suffer a life of broken memories. She sighed in tolerance.

Beast Boy took notice of this. It always worried him to see her like this. She was miserable. He was the only one who could help her out of the darkness and show her that people care about her. But he didn't know how to help her. All he could do was comfort her in her time of need. She couldn't see what was right in front of her. He was right there, waiting for her to brake down so he could help her, waiting to embrace her, because he loved her. But she could not see that. She was blinded from reality. She was stuck to her fantasy world of tears and hate. She was afraid of the world. And he knew it. He was going to help her; he was going to help her no matter what it takes.

He put his hand on her shoulder. And began to talk as soft as possible.

"Terra I'm sorry about what happened back there. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He reassured. He knew she couldn't hear him. She was lost in her own dark shadow. He could only hope that she could get a little of what he was saying.

She could hear him at heart; to bad she didn't let her heart speak out. She wanted to speak up and tell everybody that she was sorry. She wanted to yell to the world "I have power!" She wanted to shout to the sky "Give me strength to move on!" She wanted to scream… "I need some one to love and to be loved back." Though she didn't realize it… Love was right in front of her. Beast Boy was right there… Waiting for her to come out and love him back. But she was blinded by reality. Reality was so ugly, that it shattered her eyes and soul. Reality killed her every day. Every second of the day, it slowly wore her away, like decay. It was like a poison that ripped her away from Beast Boy's arms of embrace.

Suddenly thoughts that were on track ran off like a train, as the lights in the hall slowly began to dim in and plunge them into darkness.

Beast Boy thought he saw a black spark fly from the near by light bulb. It was Raven. She wasn't going to give up. She was going to kill Terra if it was the last thing she ever did.

Terra turned around to only find darkness. She couldn't find Beast Boy, but she just happen to come by a pair of glowing crystal eyes glaring at her menacingly. She gasped in fear. It was happening all over again. A black bird was after her…and she was out to kill.

Beast Boy spun around in circles searching for Terra. He had lost her in the dark, just like her heart. He turned around one last time and found s eyes. And then he felt a warm, trembling body bump into him. He knew it was Terra against him, so he grabbed her by the hand to tell her that it was him. He pulled her behind his back and waited for the unexpected. The eyes got closer and closer. Sweat dripped down his face, some of his hair was matted against his forehead.

Terra continued to quiver furiously. _'This can't be happening…it just can't! Why is every one out to get me like this? Don't I deserve a say in this argument?' _She thought to herself. Nobody could see her eyes. And if they could, then maybe people could understand. They could understand why she was lost, why she's stranded in her _lala_ _land_, why her memories are shattered, and why she doesn't deserved to be loved. If they only saw her eyes then they could see her heart. They could see her pain and help her through her thorny memories.

Beast Boy turned into a raptor, as the eyes got closer. Suddenly the eyes leaped up, and that was his queue. He jumped towards the figure that the eyes belonged to. And as soon as his scaly feet reached the body, he used all of his force and pinned it down to the hall floor. He unleashed a roar of anger and as he did the lights flickered back on, which revealed Raven lying on the floor under him. As his roar ended, he turned back into human form.

They glared at each other for about 15 seconds. Then Beast Boy spoke up.

"Leave her ALONE!" He boomed.

"Make me." Raven ordered. She then kicked BB off and got back on her feet. Her hands became a black aurora. She was ready to fight.

Beast Boy turned into a long horn and began to rake his hoof against the floor. Then he charged with full speed. He was concentrating on keeping Terra safe and that was exactly what he was going to do.

But before he could hit her, she had used her powers and grabbed him by the horns. She had a good hold on him, but it wasn't good enough, because he broke free and began to run at her again and this time he succeeded. He jabbed her in the side (but not with the horns) and she fell to the floor. She winced as the pain jolted through her body.

Beast Boy started to charge at her again so he could finish her off.

Terra watched in horror. She couldn't bear to watch this mass chaos. Her fists became tight and sweat rolled down her face. Her Temples tensed. Her face was a little red. She had had enough of it. It was time to end this battle, now…

"STOP!" She shouted above her lungs. Every thing seemed to freeze at that moment.

Beast Boy came to a rough halt. He was just a foot away from taking out Raven. And she wanted him to stop?

Even Raven, herself was confused at her action. '_Why did she want him to stop…she had the perfect opportunity to let him kill me and she made him…stop?_ She thought to herself.

"Just…stop…" was all she could say. She had a silent tear stream down her face, but she did not make a sound.

Beast Boy saw this and felt guilty for what just happened. He walked over to her and embraced her.

Terra would have cried more, but was trying to stay strong. But on the inside…she was braking down.

"I'm sorry…" Beast Boy whispered.

Terra looked past Beast Boy and looked at Raven. She looked very confused and lost, just like herself.

But Terra couldn't see this…Because she was blinded by reality.


	5. They Light Each Others Fire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

CHAPTER 5: They Light Each Others Fire

Terra lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. The lights reflected in her eyes. But it didn't bother her. She wasn't in a sea of deep black thoughts. But she was thinking of a green teen. She had feelings for him that she had for no one else. He set off fireworks inside her. She loved the feeling that she got when she was around him. She felt so free, so safe, so…loved? He lights her way. He lights her eyes, to where you can see the love in them. He…lights her fire!

Beast Boy sat on the sofa in her room, watching the blonde if front of his eyes. He was in a trance by her beauty. '_God…she is so beautiful! But why is she so abused?_' He thought to himself. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and he began to listen. He was listening to her heart. He could hear her screaming inside. He could hear her crying inside. He could hear her calling for him. He could hear her saying sorry. He knew that she needed him right now, but right before he got up to go over to her. He saw something amazing, which almost brought tears to his eyes. He saw a small but yet meaningful smile escape her lips.

She was smiling for the first time in two years. The two years, which brought so much pain, which broke so few hearts. Two years of crying because of that smile was gone, and now… She was finally smiling a beautiful smile, a smile that Beast Boy knew far too well.

Beast Boy sat in awe. It was unbelievable; she looked like a dream, smiling like that. A Dream that only Beast Boy could dream. He felt tears well up behind his eyes, but he held them back. He didn't want to spoil this moment of pure bliss. This was a moment that was always stuck in his head. He thought about it over and over again. It was like videotape that only BB saw.

But as quickly as the smile came, it faded. His tears evaporated as the smile disappeared.

Hope was a little smudged right at the moment. Seeing her smile was like a monumental moment. The smile revealed the real Terra. The Terra in front of him was her pain, her guilt, her broken heart. He only knew one way to heal a broken heart…He had to light her fire! He had to make her happy. He was going to get her to smile again.

He got up off of her sofa and sat down next to her on her bed. He thought she didn't notice him, but she did.

She loved to see him, but she didn't deserve it. She saw him as perfection. And she saw herself as a ragamuffin. She longed for him. She could only imagine a future with him. Going steady, getting married, having children… But it was only bright part of her lala land. The rest of it was terrifying, so horrible that if a mere child watched it, they would have nightmares for years.

"So…what are you thinking about, Earth angel? He asked. As soon as those words escaped his lips he realized what he had just said. '_Earth angel_ _how stupid was that. Now she probably hates me! Why do I always get mixed up with my wording when I'm around her?' _He thought to himself with dread. He thought he saw her eyes widen slightly, but he wasn't quiet sure.

She was stunned at his words _'Earth angel? I'm no earth angel, he heard Raven. I'm an earth demon. Does he really still like me like that?'_ She asked herself.

Beast Boy grinned weakly at her, hoping for a calm remark. He could tell that she was thinking of a reply.

"Oh…nothing I guess…" She said softly while trailing off.

Nothing? She was joking! he knew she was thinking of some thing. He could see it in her eyes. If she thinks she could hide her emotions that easily from Beast Boy, then she had another thing coming.

"Nothing? But T every one is thinking of some thing! Every human on this earth has something on their mind and you Terra are no exception." He claimed logically (which must be rare for him).

She looked at him in disbelief. Sure Beast Boy was smart at some things and by some things that was a very small amount. But what he had just said almost scared her.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with BB?" She asked.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. He thought that was funny, but right now wasn't really the time to laugh.

"Okay, okay, you're right; I do have some thing on my mind. But I don't want to tell you quiet yet." Terra confessed, turning over onto her stomach.

"Here, how's about this, you try to guess what's on my mind and if you lose you have to tell me what's wrong and if you win then you don't have to!" Beast Boy wagered.

Terra smiled at his enthusiasm. He cared about her. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to banish all of her bad thoughts from her unguarded mind. So naturally she accepted his challenge.

"Well, let's see…Your thinking of some way to make me happy!" She guessed.

"No way…Dude Terra, that was right, how did you do that? He gasped.

She shrugged; she didn't know how she did it. It was as if she could read his mind. It was as if they had a mystical bond. And also she thought it was kind of obvious since he came to her with concern.

"I don't rightly know, it just kind of came to me like magic. I mean you did come over to see what was wrong and you always used to try to get me to laugh." Terra pointed out.

Beast Boy felt like that to. Apparently they had a connection to each other, to where they could read each other like an open book. Suddenly he had the best reply to her last comment.

"I still do…" He replied softly.

That same smile returned to her lips. And it seemed, along with the smile came the old Terra. The one that Beast Boy knew all to well!

Beast Boy was so happy to see her like this again; he couldn't hold it in any longer. He turned into a beagle and jumped on her and began to lick her face.

She screamed and giggled as he licked her face. She could barely talk, her face was turning red and it was hard to bear.

Beast Boy could feel her face turning rose red. He could taste the heat.

"Haha…Beast Boy…haha stop…haha!" She begged in between laughter.

Beast Boy came to a halt. He turned back to human form and lay down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and turned over to his direction. They stared dreamily at each other. Deep sighs escaped both of the young teenager's mouths.

It was happening again…They were falling in love. A love so strong that they had thought they lost when she had turned to stone, a love that burned brightly inside both of them. Because they lit each others fire!

But Beast Boy wasn't so sure yet about all of this, it wasn't that he didn't trust her it was the fact of that she was in a stage of incapacitation and turmoil. He wasn't quiet ready to start a relationship like this with her…not yet.

Terra's eyelids began to feel heavy and slowly, she started to drift off into slumber.

Beast boy took notice of this and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He didn't want to leave her alone, he was the only one she had and he didn't want to abandon her in her time of need. He wanted to spend all of his time with her. And doubts are Raven was going to try another sneak attack. So he decided to stay with her just incase.

He soon found that he too was drifting off into a deep sleep. His eyes closed as he finally gave in to the sand man. He fell asleep and had dreams, dreams of Terra. And he was sure she was having dreams of him too. Because they both light each others fire!

* * *

okay I know that in the last chap Raven probably really kill Terra, but this is from my imagination, so don't get too mad. Just plz RR 


	6. Hallucinations

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS

CHAPTER 6: Hallucinations

The rain pitter-pattered on the wind of titan's tower. The winds violently blew every thing in its path. The thunder rumbled through the sky. The lightning ripped the sky. And then the alarm rang through the tower, warning them that there was trouble afoot.

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open as the alarm sang it's song of danger. And the lightening sang along to its horrid tune. He sat up in bed and looked around for a little bit. He looked over at Terra who was just beginning to wake.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

There was trouble, but he didn't know what to do. The titan's wouldn't dare let Terra come and Beast Boy really didn't want her to come, since she was still incapacitated. She was going to have to stay at the tower…alone.

"Terra, there's trouble. You'll have to stay at the tower, okay?" Beast Boy informed.

Terra was about to answer, but before she could he was already out of the room. She hurried up and got up out of bed and raced off after him. She came into the hall way and ran her way to the stairs. But before she even set foot on that first step a memory flashed in her head "NEXT TIME USE YOUR FULLY FUNCTIONAL BRAIN TO GET DOWN STAIRS, like I don't know use the ELEVATOR!" That memory saved her from a replay of a painful experience. So she went over to the elevator. She pushed a series of buttons and the elevator towed her down to the first floor. She ran into the living room to find that they were already gone.

MEANWHILE…

All of the titans were riding in the T car and every thing was dead silent and the only thing that could be heard was rain.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, who was dead quiet (which was pretty weird). She could tell what…or who he was thinking about and she didn't even have to read his mind to figure that out.

"Hey…you don't have to worry about her…she can take care of herself." Raven said with comfort, putting her hand on his shoulder.

This action made him shiver a little. Just a couple of hours ago they were at each others throats and now she was trying to help him? This really puzzled him. Maybe it was because he was her friend, but she pushed him around a little because of Terra. He shook the thought from his head.

Suddenly the car violently jerked forward as some thing had stopped them…It was cinderblock!

MEANWHILE…

Terra wandered around the tower trying to remember which way every thing was.

"Let's see… the gym, the evidence room, Cyborg's room, Slade…" Terra stopped dead in her tracks. She thought back on what she had just seen. Slade? It wasn't possible. Slade was dead. He couldn't be here. Terra looked back at door next to Cy's room… nothing.

She sighed with relief. It was just an illusion in her head. But when she turned around she ran into some thing…something hard and cold. She was afraid to look up, but when she did she saw a man, dressed in black with a Halloween like mask. His devilish eye was ten times more than Satan's. The man gave her nightmares and he paralyzed her in her tracks. This man…was Satan and his name…was Slade!

"Hello my dear…remember me?" Slade taunted.

MEANWHILE…

Beast Boy cringed in pain as he hit the ground with full force. That was the fourth time he had been thrown down like this. He had had enough of it. He morphed into a tyrannosaurus rex and charged. With muscular power her rammed cinder block hard, but apparently not hard enough. Because he got right back up again and jabbed Beast Boy hard in the scaly gut. When the rock fist hit him, spit came flying out of his mouth. And being the large creature he was the spit could weigh up to gallons.

Cyborg was trying to lay a sonic cannon on cinder block, but just as he was about to a large, heavy feeling rain drop hit him, causing him to fall back and missing his fire. But then he learned that it wasn't actually rain, it was slobber.

"EWW! Man, I thought it was raining out not drooling." Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy hit the ground once again. His vision began to blur and his mouth tasted of blood. It was as it felt like his life was slipping away. But some how, he managed to get up, as if some strange force was pulling him up, pushing him to go on. He looked Mad., madder than the mad hatter. He turned into a cheetah and sprinted towards the giant rock man. He sped by so fast he could hear the wind whistle as he pasted. It whistled to him "Keep going and never give up! A girl needs help back at home and only you can help her. Now fight until the end." Was what the wind told him. He leaped up into the air and pulled a surprise. He turned into a mammoth and slammed the walking rock down to the ground.

MEANWHILE…

Terra ran frantically through the halls. Her breaths were short and rough. Her hair followed behind her head. Her pupils in her eyes were shrunk. Her face was pale with horror. Her heart raced with her…and won. Her adrenalin was stronger than ever and every thing in front of her was going blurry

She took a turn and leaned against a wall, attempting to catch her breath. Her head was throbbing and her side was screaming with an aching pain. The crazed lunatic was still after her. He was trying to make her miserable and take her away from here, take her away from Beast Boy.

She then felt some thing heavy and hateful on her shoulder and it wasn't her conscience. She had this eerie look in her eye, because she knew what was perched upon her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to her left to find a hand which was attached to a man of hate.

"My, my, it certainly has been a long time hasn't it, Terra Markov. It was just 2 years ago that you betrayed every living soul in this city. Are you ready to do that again?" Slade questioned.

"NO!" Terra screamed and with that she ran off some where else in the tower, hoping to escape the horrible nightmare that was Slade.

MEANWHILE…

Starfire threw Robin at cinder block, so he could assist BB in combat. Cyborg and Raven too joined in, but before they could get more violent. Beast Boy ended the battle. He turned into a triceratops and shoved cinder block off the edge of a near by cliff. BB turned back to human form and stood there for a minute. His eyes well concentrated, his hair matted against his forehead, and is clothes soaked from the rain.

"Are you okay, BB?" Cyborg asked in concern.

Beast Boy didn't answer.

"Let us go home now please?" Starfire suggested.

"Starfire's right we need to get back home, it's raining and Terra is still back at the tower." Robin reminded.

They all walked off to the T car, with very tired expressions. Beast Boy looked serious and he stayed that way through the whole ride home.

THE LAST MEANWHILE… (Sorry about all the meanwhile.)

Terra crawled on the floor of the second hall way. Pain became unbearable. And she felt like life was slipping through her fingers. She could taste blood in her mouth, but if she coughed nothing but spit would come out. Her power felt weak and her hope felt steep. Slade had gotten her. He got her long ago. He beat on her until her bruises became scares. She could barely keep her eyes open. She weakly lifted her head to find Slade in front of her. She could care less right now, she was on the verge of death and she didn't care if she died or not.

"Now dear child, you shall pay the ultimate price, for your tolerance of being my apprentice!" Slade boomed. He picked her up by the neck and threw her into the wall.

The jolt of pain rushed through her veins. And her world went pitch black! Complete darkness consumed her and loud commotion was heard outside of her one colored world. She was lost in her true dark world, f o escape and no return. She was suffering a slow and painful death, one that she never wished to experience. She heard a mighty roar outside her world. Then she thought that she saw a green blur approach her. But it was just a hallucination. It felt like an eternity in the dark. But then a light showed through her eyelids, which made her eyes snap open

"Are you okay, T?" The first person questioned. The first person was Beast Boy, who sat at the edge of her bed, right next to her.

"What…happened? Where's Slade?" She questioned. She sat up in bed to find it wasn't just BB in the room, but Raven as well. Raven stood in the dark corner of her room.

"Hallucinations." Beast Boy answered simply.

"What?" She asked.

"When we left you, you kind of went nuts and started to see Slade and feel him as well, which caused you to pass out." Raven answered blankly.

"Oh! Well that makes sense, but I thought I was dead?" Terra added

"Nope, old T can live through more than a couple of scrapes!" Beast Boy said with enthusiasm.

She couldn't believe it, she lived through it. And it was all a hallucination? How was it possible? She could fell it and every thing; she could feel life slipping away from her gloved hands. It just didn't make sense.

Suddenly Cyborg came crashing into the room with a big smile and a booming yell

"MOVIE NIGHT!"

* * *

Okay, im sry for all of the meanwhiles in that chapter, this story is about to reach it's climax, so prepare yourselves! 


	7. Kill Me Now!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS

CHAPTER 7: Kill Me Now!

They followed Cyborg downstairs to the living room. The only sound in the tower that could possibly be heard were whispers from downstairs and the pitter patter of rain. Cyborg happily trotted through out the tower. Movie nights always got him so excited. Normally Beast Boy would be on the same boat with him. But tonight he was just somber.

'_This is serious, Terra saw Slade? Maybe it was just a side affect…yah, it must have been, and I mean…She just having issues with her past. I think a movie night might cheer her up.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

Terra felt lost again. She was lost in great turmoil. Why was she seeing Slade? Why did they bring her back into the snake pitted world? Why was Beast Boy being so nice to her? And why was Raven in her room? All of these thought flushed through her head.

Terra jumped out of thought and realized that they were on the 2nd floor. They all had stayed silent for 7 floors, which kind of concerned her. So she thought she'd ask a question.

"So…where's Robin & Starfire? She asked sounding casual.

Every one snapped out of their trance and smiled at her question (Except Raven).

"You mean Romeo & Juliet? Oh…there downstairs, cuddling up some where." Cyborg answered.

"Yah, ever since they hooked up, Rob and Star have been inseparable." Beast Boy claimed.

"It took them forever…but they got together. Raven added.

"Finally!" Terra muttered to herself

Every one slightly giggled (once again except Raven).

Raven thought to herself. _'She's taking my place…Every one likes her better. Does that make me a bird that was shot down and was forgotten?'_ The painful thought haunted her, like a horror movie. She could think of several reasons why they would like Terra better. And this was the list of the following

Terra isn't creepy

Terra doesn't have to meditate

Terra is more energetic

Terra is more fun.

People love her personality.

she's pretty

She gets along better with people

And she's not the daughter of a demon

That was the end of her list. She kept thinking about it over and over again. But when they reached the living room, she lost track of thought.

"OH! Ya'll check it out, look who's on the sofa! Cyborg pointed out.

Robin and Starfire both sat on the sofa talking, just about normal things. They noticed Robin slowly inching his arm around her (like the guys in the theaters do when on a date), but the continued talking.

"Ooo, this is too good to pass up!" Cyborg said while pulling out his video camera.

Raven had enough of his insolence. She walked over to him and ripped the camera off his shoulder.

"Give them some respect!" Raven ordered.

"No! That could sell millions on the world wide web!" Cyborg notified.

Raven didn't care; she didn't like her friends getting embarrassed.

The four teenagers approached the couple. Raven tapped Robin on to the shoulder and gave him the video camera.

Every body took a seat some where in the vacant room. Every thing was quiet…to quiet. Thankfully Cyborg pushed movie night into gear.

"Okay BB, It's your turn to pick the movie night flick. And please don't pick Shrek again; it gets pretty old after the millionth time! Cyborg stated.

"Hey, I am green, can you imagine how insecure it feels to be the only green guy in the world. I mean it's only natural for a guy to want to be with his own skin color." Beast Boy protested.

They stared blankly and impatiently at him. Cyborg's stare turned into a glare, which gave Beast Boy the signal to go get a movie, Sit his butt down in a chair, and watch the motion picture.

Beast Boy jetted up the stairs, but before he did he gave Terra an uncertain glance. He wasn't sure if she was ready to be alone with out him, after the whole Slade fiasco some thing would surely dig through to her skin, which would reach her heart and pierce it with its deadly poison. But he had no choice, he ran up the stairs hoping every thing was going to be okay.

Terra could feel the tension in the room. All of the eyes staring at her, making her feel smaller each time they blinked. It seemed as if that same black world that engulfed her was surrounding her again, to where she was lost with out a light to guide her. It felt like there was no love in the room and it felt like the world was dissolving before Terra Markov's eyes of blue. Her world was a bad one and she was happy to see it dissolve into microscopic particles. Ever since the Titans brought her back she just wanted her life to stop. She wanted to be free of her heavy burden. And she wanted to be loved again…By Beast Boy. She wanted a world full of people who love her for who she was and except her for her mistakes. Though she couldn't see it…Beast Boy was that person for her world.

Starfire and Robin would occasionally whisper to each other, which made Terra highly suspicious.

Raven glared at her with a bitter hatred, which could hurt even the evilest of villain's feelings. Her lavender eyes glowed like a wild fire in a forest. And the mark on her forehead seemed to brighten with anger and hurt.

Cyborg was mainly staring at all of them, watching the couple whisper, watching Raven glare at Terra. And he watched Terra slowly fade into a panicking state. It was mass chaos in the Titans Tower. He could tell that things were about to get ugly in the sombering room of silence.

Terra slowly got up out of her seat. But before she could take a step, Raven pushed her back down into her spot.

"Where do you think you're going?" She questioned.

Terra didn't answer. She was afraid to answer any thing could be used against her and it could lead to a fatal fate. Terra's expression looked helpless and scared. But she didn't want Raven to know that she was scared, because if Raven knew about Terra's fear it could possibly let her use it to her advantage.

Raven could sense her fear. She could here her screaming for mercy, but Raven didn't want to show mercy. Raven was ready to go full throttle.

Raven used her powers and lifted the coffee table and held it above Terra. Raven was ready to end both Terra's and her self's pain.

The coffee table was lunged at Terra. But as it inched closer, Terra jumped out of the chair and onto the floor. The table crashed down next to her. Now she laid on the floor, in what seemed much greater danger.

Raven saw the disadvantage that Terra had, she wouldn't be able to get up fast enough in order to dodge the next attack.

Raven lifted the chair in which Terra had sat in and aimed.

Terra had to think fast if she was going to escape this predicament. And as the chair started to fall, she had a plan. She rolled over across the floor, until she was out of target range. The chair had hit the floor missing Terra by 2ft.

MEANWHILE…

The green teen was in his room looking for a video, but he was disrupted, by a pandemonium downstairs. He knew what was happening and he had to stop it before it got far too out of hand. He forgot all about the movie and shot out of his room as a cheetah. Hoping that the one he loved was going to be alive by the time he got there.

LIVING ROOM…

Terra stood up and faced Raven. She had to let her fear drop, she had to be brave. Her emotions were about to come spilling out like a gasoline leek. And most of the emotions were tears. She screamed a scream of anger and sadness. She tried to summon her powers, but they didn't come. She didn't understand. Why weren't her powers coming to submission? She lost control…When she turned to stone; she had forgotten how to tame her power of earth.

"Looks like you're out of power." Raven pointed out.

Terra backed away and the half demon teen approached her. Raven was about to attack, but Cyborg jumped in and grabbed Raven and held her tight. Starfire and Robin were standing up and stood in attack mode.

It was as if a boxing match. Starfire and Robin were the referees, Cyborg was the police man, and Terra and Raven were the boxing contenders.

Raven struggled to break loose of Cyborg's tight grip. She some how kicked free from him and charged at Terra.

Terra couldn't move, all of this chaos had glued her to the floor. Every emotion inside of her was screaming '_Get out of the way._ And her anger and depression was yelling and pleading _'Kill me now!'_ She didn't know what emotion to follow, so she was paralyzed.

Raven, decided not to use her own power, she wanted to use her fists this time. First it seemed that Raven had slipped, but it was apart of her plan. When she was on the floor, she swung her leg around and knocked Terra down by the ankles. Terra was now on the floor render less. Then Raven got up and kicked Terra in the side.

Terra was trying to hold in her screams of pain and emotion. She was holding it in, but it was still slipping away. Terra got up, and stood her ground. Her emotion was about to explode, with many colors.

Raven jolted towards her, her fist glowing with a black aurora, her fists balled tightly, and she was going to give it her all.

Terra waited for impact, knowing if she dodged it then it would come back to haunt her. The sharp pain of the burning fist nailed her in the shoulder. She felt not only the force of pain, but the force of tears now streaming out of her eyes.

"STOP!" Terra screamed. With that she did the only thing she could do, she ran. She ran to the front door, hoping to escape every thing in her life…Even Beast Boy.

Just as Terra ran out the door, Beast Boy came down the stairs and turned back into human form. He saw the blonde run out the door and he heard her piercing cry of halt. He glared at Raven knowing that she was behind Terra's freak out of madness. Then he ran to the front door hoping to catch up to Terra.

"TERRA, WAIT!" He yelled.

Terra kept on running even when he yelled to stop. She wanted to be with him, but she only caused him pain. She wanted so many things that she once had. But now she just wanted to get away from it all. She wanted to break free of her haunting memories. She wanted to escape from her _lala_ land of terror. She wanted to escape the people who badly abused her. She just wanted to escape from life.

She ran outside in the pouring rain. Her clothes were drenched with water. Her hair was matted together. Her eyes filled with the fury of desperation. Her sobs got heavy at every step she took away from her old home. She wanted to leave behind her memories of the tower. But she could never forget.

Attempting to escape everything that caused her pain and turmoil, she tripped and felt flat on her face. But she didn't try to get up. She just wanted to lie there and die. She tightened her fists and sobbed even harder. The rain pounded onto her body. And it felt like it was washing her away.

Beast Boy ran in the rain and he saw Terra lying on the ground, which really concerned him. He ran as fast as he could. He ran to her side and kneeled down next to her. He could see her body trembling. He felt the erg to do some thing he would never do. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her tight.

She knew what he was doing, but she was blinded by tears of misunderstanding. She wanted to die, she didn't deserve life, she didn't deserve friends or family, and she didn't deserve Beast Boy.

Beast Boy held Terra close. He was here for her. He was listening to her sobs and then he heard her talking…talking of disbelief.

"Kill me…now…" Terra choked in between sobs.

Beast Boy practically went deaf at her words. Even in the loud booming storm he could see her tears and hear her heart.

"Just kill me now, Beast Boy. I don't want nor deserve to live, so…just kill me…" Terra sobbed again.

Beast Boy shook his head in tolerance. The beautiful girl…in his arms was crying because of life. Life scared her. She had nightmares every night about life. And it slowly drove her insane. She was so misunderstood and all she needed was someone to hug her when she was scared, someone to guide her, someone to catch her when she falls, and someone to love her despite mistakes. He was that someone. He loved her and he was every thing she needed right now.

He soon remembered the rain that dropped from the sky. He decided it would be better if they went inside and talked. He didn't want her getting sick.

So he got up with Terra in his arms and started back to the tower.

* * *

Hey ya'll so it's been really entertaining writing this story and I know some of you are hating me for making Raven and Terra fight, but it will get better. I can have them fighting forever. And i'm a little hyper today and I don't know why, maybe it's because it's my dog's birth day. He's 5 now. But any way plz R&R 


	8. Understanding Her Emotions

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

CHAPTER 8: Understanding Her Emotions

Beast Boy carried his beloved Terra up to her. She had silenced her tears for the moment. It almost seemed as if she was asleep, as still as she was. He looked down at her in his arms. It was as if she was a fallen angel with broken wings, and he was the only one who could mend them back together. He just continued to stare down at her, until they reached her room.

He opened the door and walked in. That's when her sobs began to come back. They started out as quiet whimpers of pain, and then became immense. He placed her on her bed and watched her for a moment. Her frail body shook violently. And she looked lonely, even though he was right next to her. She was still soaked from the rain and himself too.

"I'll be right back, just wait here." He ordered. With that he left the room.

Her world around her…seemed as if it never existed. It slowly disappeared in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She let the world that she once knew slip through her gloved fingers. She could no longer imagine a life of happiness. Her dreams were shattered into a million pieces and so was her heart.

The rooms silence engulfed her. And all hatred and depression taunted her. Her tears continued to race each other. Her eyes of ocean blue were now over flowing because the dam had broken, killing many people at heart. The dam could not be easily repaired, neither her spirit.

Beast Boy walked back into the room with fresh towels. He walked over to her bed and sat down at the head of her bed. He put the towels down and motioned Terra over to where he sat.

She noticed and crawled over and sat next to him. Every thing was silent for what seemed a millennium. He wanted to calm her rapid soul. But he was waiting for the right moment.

"…Beast Boy…" She said. She didn't say another word. His name was all she could say. She slowly began to lay down next to him. She huddled closer to him for comfort. His body was cold, but some how kept her warm.

He could feel her cold body trembling against him. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around her, to keep her warm. He hugged her so close, there was no such thing as personal space.

She sobbed and whimpered as reality treated her like the runt of the litter. She buried her face in Beast Boy's chest. She just wanted to cry until there was nothing left of her.

She wanted to cry forever and stay in his embrace. Life was her enemy. She lived in her mind, which reality polluted. Every thing she lived was a lie and stained.

Beast Boy loved this girl more than life itself. As her life drifted away it seemed as if he was drifting along with it, because she was apart of his heart. He was one of the 5 guardians of Jump City. He had to put that aside…he had a new responsibility. He had to take care of the girl that of his dreams, because he was the only guardian of her fragile heart.

He wasn't going to let her drift away from him again. He was going to hold on forever. Even if she were gone, he would still hold her close by heart.

"I'm…sorry." Terra choked in a whisper.

Beast Boy heard her. It was official. She was sorry. Those words would forever taint her lips with rejoice of renewal. Just two words can change some ones world. And that was step one for her.

She cried… and cried. She felt like laying down and dying. But if she died, then BB would be the one crying a storm of a lost loved one. If she died then that would be the end of his life.

"Shhh…it's okay, I'm here, Terra…" Beast Boy reassured. He just wanted to kiss her and absorb all of her pain and take it upon himself. He wanted her to be care free. He would rather live a life of pain then watch Terra suffer like this.

Terra lifted her head and stared at him. Her turmoil increased vastly. She couldn't believe her ears…he was here. Right in front of her, ready for her. He had been there from the beginning but she couldn't see that. He was here to comfort her. He was there…for her.

This made her cry even more. She had some thing she didn't deserve. She had Beast Boy. She felt like she wasn't good enough for him. She only deserved to sink down into the ground and never live to see day light again. She once again buried her face into his chest.

Life…was…everlasting to Terra, when she wanted it to end most. It kept going on and haunting her. She had no control of her power, or her life. She was lost in a sea of tidal waves filled with the darkest and most unwanted memories. She stumbled in the dark, with no light to help her get up. She couldn't get up. nothing could get her to move her cemented body. It was as if she was still combined in that stone prison. It kept her trapped in the darkest of thoughts and life. She was still inside that stone body, which blocked her view of the bright side of life. Her memories remained broken, her heart blinded by reality, her eyes over flowed with tears, and her soul still crying.

Garfield looked down at the throbbing girl resting next to him. She was hurt and wanted her life to end. Before another sad thought could escape, Terra began to speak.

"Beast Boy, I never wanted to hurt you, I broke your heart. I'm so sorry… I wanted control so badly; I guess I forgot about the people who actually cared…I'm sorry." She confessed.

Beast Boy barely smiled. She was free, free of all her memories of despair, but she could never be free until she cried out every tear of the past. Every past event put tears to her eyes and she had fought those tears for so many years, but she finally broke down. She fought the war and lost to injury.

"Why do people hate me so much…why can't they see I'm sorry?" She gasped softly.

"Because…You broke everybody's heart, every body in the city knows that you betrayed us and broke hearts, and you broke my heart too. But I forgive you and in time a lot of people will forgive you. You hurt a lot of people Terra, but you'll have the opportunity to heal them again. Just stay with the titans and every thing will be alright!" Beast Boy lectured.

"How am I supposed to stay with the titans, if one of them is trying to kill me?" Terra asked trying to hold in more sobs.

"…She's not going to kill you, because I'm going to protect you, no matter what it takes, I'll never let you go…I'll never let you go Terra…" BB claimed.

Terra sobbed more. He could never let her go…Truth is… it was her who could never let him go. She loved him and there was nothing in the world that could separate them at that moment. She loved being in his embrace and listen to him. She was beginning to see something…like a ray of hope…the ray was so warm and caring. It made her feel free of her problems. It made her feel loved and understood. And that ray was Beast Boy. He was saving her from a land of hurt and a life of depression. He was her love and a true one to add.

Tears continued to roll down her face, but the sobbing was discontinued. She laid her head on his chest. She thought about being a titan again. Fighting crime, training, being with friends, being with Garfield…It was a dream that was still a monument to her. She wasn't sure if she was going to be a titan again, but she could try. She just had to regain their trust, a very difficult task to complete, but she could wasn't going to give up. The thought brought out the true smile of the true Terra and the true blue ocean eyes. The storm of tears was over and it turned into a small drizzle.

Beast Boy smiled. She was back. The Terra that he loved and cherished was back…and he was overjoyed about it. He did some thing he wasn't going to do for a while but it seemed now was the right moment.

He kissed Terra on the cheek causing Terra to flinch a little. They weren't ready for lip to lip contact. He decided to wait on that moment for a couple of months or so.

Terra had settled down in his arms and tears came only a few at a time. Then she spoke, her voice was almost in its original tone which was a good sigh.

"Hey Beast Boy?" Terra started.

"Yah…" He answered.

"If you really care about me, then I could tell you anything, right?" She asked.

"Yah, of course!" He assured.

"Well, when I was little my parents kicked me out…well, actually they watched me run away and they were happy about it." Terra told.

It turns out she was telling him her life story, which he could relate to, he too had runaway and traveled for awhile, not to mention being teased for being green. She traveled around every where, and every where she went her power got out of control causing avalanches, earthquakes, mudslides…killing many people in the process. For that she ran and ran. Then she met the titans and told Beast Boy her secret of traveling. Then she had a conversation with Slade about her secret and bribed her and then Robin guessed about her power being out of control, causing her to feel betrayed and run away. She came back and hurt people during betrayal then sacrificed herself to save the city.

She had a truly sad story and telling it caused her to cry again, but the sobs were soft and not as bad. She still remained in his embrace for comfort and BB just refused to let her out of it.

"Hey T, all of us have sad stories to tell about our pasts. You can talk to any of us about it." Beast Boy reassured.

"Yah, well, I feel more comfortable talking to you about it; because…you actually care about me and I can trust you." Terra replied.

"That's because…You're my best friend and I'm here for you. And I'm not going to let Raven kill you, because if she did…I would lost without you." Beast Boy confessed.

This brought tears to the back of her eyes; she had someone who cared and someone who would risk his life for her…because he loved her.

"Hey Beast Boy…" Terra started.

"What?" He asked

"…Thanks…" She trailed off.

"You're welcome Terra." He answered back.

They said nothing after that because Terra was drifting off to sleep. It was 12:00am and they were exhausted, Terra especially. Beast Boy didn't leave her side. He decided to stay with her that night, because he wasn't sure what Raven might try to do. And he didn't want to leave her alone, since she still needed someone for comfort. He also didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful sleeping. He didn't go to sleep that night, but he was still dreaming…dreaming of a future with her.

* * *

Wow! I've had a lot of fun writing this! And yes there will be a sequel. And the fight between Raven and Terra will come to cease. So please no flames. But the last chapter will be awsome and the last chapter is coming up next! Plz R&R 


	9. Apologies

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS

CHAPTER 9: Apologies

The sun barely arose over the horizon causing the sky and clouds to turn purple. The sky had cleared out all of the pouring clouds from the day before. Every thing was peaceful in Jump City. Except for one green teen who had an all nighter.

Beast Boy's eyelids felt like they were being weighed down by a block of cement. But he kept fighting his fatigue for the girl still resting in his arms. She hadn't made a peep last night after she fell asleep. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it securely behind her ear. She had a slight smile upon her face. She was free of all her burdens.

It seemed Beast Boy had completed his most challenging deed. But Terra was still far from finishing hers.

He rested his head on hers and stared blankly at her wall. It seemed every thing was in place, until a black hole appeared in the wall. His head shot up in shock. He remained calm as Raven came out of her black entry way. She looked solemn and showed no threat of attack. He tensed a little, just in case.

"Hey…" Raven simply said.

"…Hey…" Beast Boy hesitated.

Raven used her power and rolled Terra's chair over and sat down in it, hoping to talk to Beast Boy with out causing a fight.

"So…she really likes you doesn't she?" Raven asked, noticing Terra was cuddled up close to Beast Boy.

"Hehe, yah I guess." He replied. "But I'm not ready to start a relationship with her yet, besides I'm not quite sure if she even likes me like that." BB countered.

"…Look…I'm sorry. About every thing that's happened between us ever since we brought her back. It was all just a misunderstanding. I guess I just was afraid…" Raven informed.

"About what, I mean what could Terra do to scare you so badly to where you wanted to kill her?" He asked.

"I guess I was scared…that she might take my place. And its hard to except her after what she did to us 2 years ago…how do we know she won't do it again and break your heart, I really don't want that to happen to you again, after she left you moped around the tower for a couple of weeks…and that wasn't depression, that was heart brake." Raven confessed.

"Look Rae, Terra could never take you're place and I know it must be hard for you to except her, but I except her because she needs me…and because…I love her…" Beast Boy replied

"I know she won't do what she did again, because she lives in pain because of it and she told me she was sorry. Believe it or not Raven, Terra was terrified of you last night, she asked me to kill her. That's how sorry she is, Rae." Beast Boy told the teenage Goth.

And lastly…She did break my heart and I didn't just mope for weeks, I tried to act happy and cheerful…But I was really throbbing inside. But I forgive her for that, because she needs me, I think God himself told me so last night when we were fighting cinderblock. He whistled to me…_Don't give up, keep going, a girl needs you back at home, so fight until the end._" Beast Boy recalled.

"It seems you love her a lot in order for God to send you a message like that." Raven added.

"Yes…She means the world to me, before Terra came; I was always the one to chase girls hoping for the perfect one. Then one day we got a call…" Beast Boy trailed off

"About a girl in the desert being chased by a giant mutated scorpion, it turned out that the frail girl under attack had great power, the girl that fears life more than anything else and is lost in her hopeless thoughts and now…because of a certain green hero, she is safe, because she thinks of you as her hero." Raven informed.

"…Raven…" Beast Boy said in a raspy voice.

"I read her mind last night; really my mind is some what related to hers. We both have bad memories to make are lives hard to understand. She has a really dark mind. Her past almost made me cry. She's lived a very rough life. But because of you, her life is paved into a smooth coating. And nothing could possibly make life harder for her as long as you're around!" Raven exclaimed.

"So she really does like me like that?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Well…lets just say you're a special person in her eyes and that you put that twinkle in her eye." Raven said with a smile and gave him a wink, which made him blush like crazy.

"Actually I kept thinking to myself last night…was it just a coincidence that we met or was it just luck? BB asked.

"You know I think it was destiny that you two met, because without each other you would both be lost and miserable. And I think Terra thinks that too." Raven refuted.

Beast Boy smiled…The war was finally over. The storm of depression had subsided, and enemies were now friends. The room was full of life and young hearts. The fiery fury had been doused by the power of love.

"Say, Raven You weren't jealous of Terra because you like me, do you? Beast Boy asked raising an eyebrow and smiling devilishly.

"…Actually I had a small little crush on you before I really got to know, but that's all over now, Terra is the one for you. Both of you have a lot in common…Besides…I kind of like Cyborg. Raven said with a smile.

"But any way I just wanted to tell you sorry." Raven stated.

Beast Boy felt a small rustle next to him. He looked down to find that Terra was just starting to wake up.

"Don't tell me…Tell her." Beast Boy replied

Terra slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She smiled at the sight of Beast Boy's warm expression, but her face fell as she saw Raven sitting in front of her bed. Terra gasped and felt her adrenalin kick in, but it wasn't assisting her it only weighed her down. Terra cuddled closer to Beast Boy in fear. Her eyes were shut tight and her thoughts were minimal.

"Its alright I'm not going to hurt you…"Raven reassured.

With her words Raven got up from her spot and walked over to Terra's side. Raven tenderly placed her pale but warm hand on her shoulder (The shoulder that she bunched) and her hand glowed a crystal aurora.

Terra felt her partially soar shoulder begin to lift its painful burden and the pain was miraculously gone. Terra's eyes snapped open as the Goth raised her hand from her shoulder. She had expected a crucial wound, but no. Raven had healed Terra.

Terra lifted her head and looked at the standing youth in front of her.

She stood broadly. Her Dark cold lavender eyes were soft and deadly at glare. Her cloak fluttered softly behind her as a slight breeze slithered into the room. Her purple hair sat calmly above her shoulders and her face remained expressionless.

"…I'm sorry…"Raven pleaded dryly.

Terra's mouth was dry and her hands shook in shock. Her eyes were a normal cerulean blue and her hair glowed in the approaching rays of the sun. She couldn't believe what she was saying…_ 'Sorry?'_ She couldn't believe this, she couldn't afford to. After last night the only meaningful word that could be spoken was _'Sorry.'_ Every letter in that word _'sorry' _stood for pure significance and the word said this every time.

**S**_incere_

**O**_urselves_

**R**_econcile_

**R**_egret_

**Y**_earn_

Terra had tears forming behind her eyes; it seemed that Beast Boy wasn't the only one who cared about her.

Raven felt the erg to do something that she never expected to do, especially to Terra. Raven leaned forward and hugged Terra softly. She figured this was a bad idea now, because she felt Terra twitch continuously.

This action caused Terra to let go of a couple of Tears. Her heart raced with surprise, her eyes widened in shock, and her breath was taken away by the daring move. Terra gasped at Raven's words of sincerity and that unleashed more tears.

"I'm sorry, Terra. I really did miss you. All of us did, especially BB, hold him close because with out you…he would be nothing…I'm really…really sorry…" Raven hesitated.

Terra let her tears of turmoil and joy fall silently just like the rain…rain that has no problems…the rain only made noise when sky sobbed. And her rain was just dead silent.

"I'm sorry too." Terra replied shakily, hugging Raven back.

Raven let go and stood before the couple. They looked adorable together. She couldn't help but smile.

Beast Boy smiled at the two girls. They were friends again. And he was overly excited about it. It was a new day and it was at a very good start.

"We haven't decided if we'll let you be a teen titan again, but if we decide to fine you guilty, then the tower can still be your home. We couldn't bear to kick you out anyway; Beast Boy would have a fit if we did." Raven assured.

Beast Boy blushed as red as a rose at her words and Terra giggled at him.

"Well…I'm going to leave you two alone." Raven exclaimed with a wink to BB. And with that she left the room.

Beast Boy blushed again except it was a far deeper red than the one before, which caused Terra to chuckle. He sat up in the bed with Terra to follow along.

Terra yawned, she had a good sleep, but she had awoken to early.

"So you wanna watch some T.V.? Beast Boy questioned, trying to get all the drama out of the room.

"Sure." Terra answered simply.

He grabbed the remote off of her nightstand next to her bed and turned on the T.V. The first thing that came on was a music video channel, with some guy singing a soft tune. They kept it at this channel to hear the song.

Terra laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. She let a deep sigh escape her throat. It was all over. The drama of the broken memories, blinded by reality, hallucinations, and every thing else that tortured her had now disappeared into the abyss. Her heart was UN shackled from its troubles. She was free. It was just herself, friends, and Garfield. She smiled, it was a new day and new adventures were sure to unfurl themselves along the long road that people know only as life. But for now she was going to cherish the moment of peace with the boy of her dreams. She closed her eyes and listened to the music which soothed her soul. The music with a melancholy tune made her think of Beast Boy and the others which made her gander off into a new pure _lala _land of happiness and joy. She listened to the song that made her dream of love…and a new life.

_Come from the darkness_

_No one in sight_

_But lovin you is my life_

_I'll hold you tight_

_Through out the night_

_I'll keep you close to what's right_

_You are my sunshine that brightens my day_

_My only love that stays awake_

_My only light that guides me through_

_Because without you I have no saying_

_Without your love I lose my world_

_Without your love I cry up a storm…

* * *

_

YAHOOO! That was the last chapter ya'll. But don't worry there will be a sequel. Sorry about the cruddy song at the end. I guess thats what I get for trying to make up my own song...ehh, go figure. But any way the sequel I think it will be way better. Lets just say that a certain couple. O.o...I 'm shutting up now, you can just find out for your selves, but I won't be updating soon, I'll be gone fora couple of weeks. Ugg o well. But any way thanks for all tha review. Keep your eyes for the sequel! 


End file.
